User blog:Scarlett123/The List!
HELLO! Hello, and welcome to todays blog. Today I have prepared a list of the ten things that I want to achieve in the next few months. I've written them on some cheesy sticky-notes, which you will see a picture of one the right which I stuck on the back of the wall in my bedroom, picture on the right again. Please no hates on my bedroom, it's just the way it is and.... I like my bedroom. LIAR!!! '''Ok, maybe I don't like it as much as I say but still..... NO HATES!!!' So yeah, let's get started. Most of the things on this list have a lot to do with my blogs and the iCarly Wikia but I have thrown in other little interesting things to add more..... fun? So in no perticular order: Number 1: Break my voice. Now this is something that I think is definetely going to happen within the next few months. But, I put it on the list because.... I want it to happen. I'm not saying that it's bad or anything, I just want it to happen for some reason. Number 2: Collaborate more. Yes, by this this time in the next few months, I hope to have done some blogs with other iCarly Wikia bloggers or users, because you know. The Wikia is a community and I think we should all come together and make...... '''Nyancats.' Number 3: Be more creative with my blogs. Yes, because I've been thinking that I haven't been very creative with by blogs so far. I've just sort of taken things from my life, made them into a blog and written a few funny things. So I hope by the next few months I would have more ideas for blogs. Number 4: Get a new room. Now this is something that I'm not desperate for but I have been wanting for a long while to sort of create a whole new place for me.... and me only..... and nyancat...... meow. But yeah, I would like a different room that will keep me more organanized. I'm not really organaized with my room so maybe if I got a new bedroom things would be.... better. The world would be a better place. Number 5: Grades. I would like to do well in the academic or whatever subject I will be studying next. Seeing as next month is a big month for exams. I want to do well, I want to.... I want to be a smarty-pants. :) Number 6: More equipment. Yes, although I do have a lot of nice stuff, I would like to have more stuff like. A better iPod or even an iPhone, a few more video games because I love video games and another computer. I've always wanted to have one of those big Macs. Not a big Mac like McDonalds burgers or anything, I mean a big iMac computer. I've always wanted to edit stuff like movie projects and fake explosiony things and also have a laptop on the side like a MacBook Pro. It's just what I want to do, don't, don't judge me. Number 7: More shoes. Ok, basically, right now, in my life. I only wear one pair of shoes and I hope in the next few months I would have more than one pair of shoes. It's not really a want it's sort of a need. Number 8: Sell t-shirts. A lot of my friends have been asking me to sell merchandise and things like that and I actually do want to sell merchandise. So I hope to sell some t-shirts soon. Number 9: Meet more people on the wikia. I've always loved meeting new people on the wikia and making friends and things like that but I don't feel like I meet enough people as much as I should. I just bump into the same users all the time. Number 10: Get my blogs more popular. Yes I hope that more people will read my blogs and comment a lot more because I'll be honest they're not exactly popular. So hopefully my blogs go well. I mean I have a few commentors and I don't know about viewers but I would like them to get more popular over the next few months or weeks. So yeah that was it. Please comment... words. Comment words, whatever pops in your mind. Words!!! Please comment below!! Byeeeeeee!!! Category:Blog posts